


Его шрамы

by Infection_Of_Void, WTF Dead by Daylight 2021 (fandom_DbD)



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Entity, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, M/M, Scars, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:14:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29084457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Infection_Of_Void/pseuds/Infection_Of_Void, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_DbD/pseuds/WTF%20Dead%20by%20Daylight%202021
Summary: Фрэнк ненавидел свои шрамы и рассказывать про них. Никому, кроме Джонсона, который всегда добивался желаемого.
Relationships: Danny "Jed Olsen" Johnson | The Ghost Face/Frank Morrison
Kudos: 5
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, [DBD team] 2. Тексты G-PG





	Его шрамы

**Author's Note:**

> Полезные ссылки:  
> Убийцы: [Фрэнк Моррисон (Легион)](https://dead-by-daylight.fandom.com/ru/wiki/%D0%9B%D0%B5%D0%B3%D0%B8%D0%BE%D0%BD), [Дэнни Джонсон (Гоуст Фейс)](https://dead-by-daylight.fandom.com/ru/wiki/%D0%93%D0%BE%D1%83%D1%81%D1%82_%D0%A4%D0%B5%D0%B9%D1%81)

С того момента, как Фрэнк принял опрометчивое решение съехаться с Дэнни, которой был достаточно навязчив с этой мыслью, его жизнь превратилась в череду сюрпризов разной степени приятности и раздражительности. При том что сам Дэнни обладал в противовес парню спокойным и терпеливым, когда надо было, характером, всё же были у него и те черты, которые могли зажечь как спичку за секунду и без того вспыльчивого Моррисона. Но всё равно было не так уж и плохо. Особенно в те тихие дни, когда они просто проводили вместе время, например, смотря телевизор, как любая нормальная парочка, в такие моменты Фрэнк любил нагло занять большую часть дивана, растягиваясь на нём, а голову оставлял на коленях мужчины. Идеальным вечер считался, если они смотрели до глубокой ночи ужастики, а тонкие пальцы Джонсона перебирали короткие волосы Фрэнка, который так просто поддавался этой слабости.

Но даже вся эта «семейная идиллия», как называл это с усмешкой Дэнни, не была поводом для того, чтоб они делили не только досуг и крышу над головой, но и свои душевные раны, проблемы и болезненное прошлое. Точнее – Дэнни обычно не был особо скрытен, готовый поведать о себе историю другую с удовольствием, только вот узнать, что из этого правда – было уже задачей посложнее. Но в случае с Фрэнком он был всегда предельно и до ужаса честен. Зато вот сам Моррисон отвечал только на те вопросы, которые устраивали его и истории прошлого были исключительно забавными, занятными, но не теми, что были куда более неприятными.

Одной из таких личных вещей были его шрамы. Старые отметины со своей историей и воспоминаниями. На подтянутом красивом теле их было так много, что хоть карту составляй, соединяя по точкам. Совсем мелкие и крупнее, от глубоких ран или незначительных случайных ссадин. Раньше они его злили, разочаровывали каждый раз, когда обнаруживалась очередная уродливая рваная метка на теле. Но с годами он привык к ним. И даже в какой-то мере полюбил их. Как нередко ему говорили друзья, когда он жаловался на новый шрам – «не волнуйся, всем же известно, что шрамы мужчин только украшают, да и ты и правда выглядишь только мужественней, красавчик». Именно что-то подобное как-то давно сказала впервые ему Джули, хмыкнув при этом с таким лицом, которое так и источало полную уверенность в своих словах. И, возможно, это и стало той самой отправной точкой, после которой всё начало меняться в лучшую сторону.

Но что-то оставалось неизменным. То самое нежелание открываться. Хотя с Дэнни они определённо были близки настолько, что каждый у другого оседал иглами под кожей, впивался посмертно. И всё равно делиться чем-то настолько личным было в некоторой мере страшно. Зная, насколько Дэнни был внимательным, Фрэнк старался лишний раз не показываться перед ним открытым, без одежды, без своего панциря. Он делал буквально всё для этого, стараясь быть начеку постоянно. Но рано или поздно осечка произошла бы. Как сейчас.

Только-только выйдя из душа, парень наспех вытерся полотенцем, позаботившись лишь о том, чтобы натянуть бельё. Протерев запотевшее зеркало рукой, он скептически глянул в отражение, тут же самодовольно хмыкнув себе. Пока он был дома один, чувствуя такую обманчивую свободу, Моррисон, наоборот, предпочитал не особо «скрываться». Время было ещё слишком ранним, как ему казалось по крайней мере, Дэнни должен был вернуться только к вечеру. С такими беззаботными мыслями Фрэнк спокойно покинул ванную, но проходя мимо гостиной, он был слишком неожиданно застигнут врасплох.

— Какой чудесный видок, и почему я не заслуживаю его почаще? — довольный голос излучал неподдельный восторг.

— Твою ж… Дэнни! — притом что Фрэнк был точно не из пугливых, он нередко до сих пор попадался на том, что не слышал и не чувствовал присутствие Джонсона, который умел заявлять о себе громко, но только тогда, когда сам хотел, чтоб его видели, таков был он во всём. — Что ты здесь делаешь?

Паника тревожным комом стала нарастать где-то внутри, вынуждая невольно вздрогнуть, что, конечно же, не ускользало от чужого чересчур внимательного взгляда. Было очень неуютно от такого разглядывания.

— Живу, вообще-то, — развёл руками мужчина, вкладывая тонну сарказма в ответ.

— Ты понял о чём я, — нервозность стала проступать и в агрессии, которая оседала в словах, сложно было справиться с собой и тем напряжением, что никак не могло отпустить. — Не рановато ли вернулся?

— А ты что любовничка от меня в шкафу прячешь или что? — хмыкнул Дэнни, то и дело бегая по чужому телу взглядом, подбираясь к парню, как крадущийся к жертве хищник, усыпляя его бдительность. — Или, может, дело в этом?

Длинные холодные пальцы без предупреждения тронули всё ещё тёплую после душа кожу, вызывая толпу мурашек по позвоночнику от такого касания. Фрэнк настороженно замер, судорожно втягивая воздух через нос. Он прекрасно знал, что имелось в виду. Потому что осторожные прикосновения ненавязчиво изучали в данный момент именно один из самых крупных грубых шрамов, который протягивался под рёбрами.

— В том, что ты снова грубо нарушаешь моё личное пространство? Это да, немного мешает. Иногда, знаешь ли, — Моррисон изо всех сил пытался казаться непринуждённым, но провести Дэнни у него никогда не выходило.

— Ты всегда так очаровательно открыт в своих эмоциях, Фрэнки, — покачав головой, Дэнни прицокнул языком, шагая в сторону, он специально смотрел теперь только в светлые глаза юноши, смущая этим ещё больше. — Не думал, что такой красавчик может стесняться себя. Признаться, я долго гадал в чём же твоя причина. Ты всегда был начеку рядом со мной и скрывался, что, кстати, разбивало моё ранимое сердце, ты знаешь?

Дэнни картинно вздохнул, прикладывая руку к сердцу, но тут же лукаво усмехнулся. Он любил узнавать людей от и до, со всеми секретами и скелетами в шкафах, с их прошлым и настоящим, любил изучать, причём не только своих жертв. В основном, конечно, жертв, но Фрэнк к этой нише не относился. Хоть иногда и ощущал себя добычей, причём давно загнанной в капкан, но это было в ином смысле, чем в обычном убийственном.

— Но шрамы? Ты серьёзно? Они же прекрасны! И в каждом из них своя история, а хорошие истории я люблю так же сильно, как и тебя, так что, может, чем страдать без повода, расскажешь мне о себе? Я хочу знать всё, — тёмные глаза загорелись азартным интересом, что говорило о полной искренности этого энтузиазма. — Да и знаешь, это правда странно. Обычно люди волнуются за то, что всегда на виду, а ты вот наоборот, скорей уж. Своё красивое тело от меня прячешь из-за какой-то мелочи, но вот лицо тебя никогда не напрягало.

Спорить и настаивать на своём было глупо и бесполезно. Всё, что надо было делать Фрэнку – смиренно сдаваться и отдавать то, что хотел получить Джонсон, такие правила. Их он усвоил для себя давно и очень хорошо.

— Это… Немного сложно, окей? — руки нервно взъерошили влажные волосы на затылке, не зная куда себя девать, не каждый день Фрэнк с кем-то делился настолько личной информацией.

— Так расскажи мне.

Моррисон всё ещё колеблется, не знает, что делать, поджимает губы, тихо вздыхая. Рано или поздно ему пришлось бы открыться, с этой маниакальной дотошностью Дэнни ему не составит труда выбить всю информацию.

— Хорошо. Не знаю, просто они никогда мне не нравились. Что толку от пожизненного воспоминания о дерьмовых деньках в очередных отвратных семьях и вечных переездах? — наконец выпаливает на одном дыхании юноша, собираясь с силами и мыслями, рассказывать всё, значит рассказывать всё. — Хотя не все из этих уродливых шрамов напоминают о плохом, есть и классные истории, но что от них толку, если первыми были те самые паршивые. Лицо не спрячешь, да и оно у меня слишком уж хорошенькое, чтоб прятать, не находишь?

В последнем Фрэнк точно уверен, потому позволяет себе даже самодовольный оскал. Его уровень самолюбия куда меньше, чем у Джонсона, но всё равно достаточно высок. Особенно для того, чтоб признавать своё очарование. И не только внешнее.

— Зато остальное можно и прикрыть, не этим я хочу внимание привлечь.

— О, правда? А психология утверждает, что люди, которые прибегают к модификациям тела, не очень уверены в себе и хотят таким образом не только приукрасить себя, но и обратить внимание к себе, — издевательски подмечает Джонсон, намекая на пару ярких татуировок, одна из которых причём была на очень видном месте. — Так бы ещё один плюсик в эту копилку был и всё.

— Да иди ты, засранец, — Фрэнк закатывает глаза, но вовсе не злится на это замечание, только многозначительно хмыкает. — Ты мне терапию устраивать собрался или слушать мои «весёлые» истории?

— Одно другому мешает разве? Ладно-ладно, с этого момента я молчу и покорно слушаю, — Дэнни кивает и прикладывает указательный палец к губам, выказывая своё молчание.

Подобный ответ Моррисона всецело устраивает. Он проходит мимо мужчины, чтоб поудобней расположиться на широком диване. Конечно, он знает, что просто рассказом тут не ограничить себя. Дэнни любил слушать, смотреть и изучать. Целый комплекс. Видимо, потому он был так хорош в своей наблюдательности. Но вот чего он не мог ожидать, так это того, что мужчина покорно опустится на колени прямо перед ним. Это удивляло, но не более обычных причуд Джонсона, так что Фрэнк постарался расслабиться и начал с первого, идя снизу и далее вверх.

— Этот вот один из первых, полученных случайными травмами из-за моего саморазрушительного образа жизни. — Фрэнк демонстрирует длинный шрам, что шёл удивительно ровной отметиной поперёк правого колена. — Моя первая кража и первый побег от копов. Мне было лет двенадцать вроде. Тогда я удивительно надолго задержался в одной семье. Ничего особенного, простые люди, я таких называл «никакими». С ними было скучно, вот меня и потянуло на разбой, к тому же это был мой скорый билет от этих никаких. Наладил контакт со старшими ребятами, ума не успел ещё набраться, вот они меня и подставили. Ломанули местный магазин одежды, а как сработала сигнализация, так давай по газам, а меня бросили одного. Никогда я так быстро не бегал в своей жизни. Но слабые ноги меня подвели, споткнулся о какой-то мусор в переулке, рассёк коленку, напоровшись на железяку, швы потом накладывать пришлось. Поймали, разумеется, повязали и отвезли к «семье». Уже через день меня от них забрали, в новое увлекательное приключение.

Как и ожидалось, Дэнни увлечённо слушал выпрошенный рассказ, прям как ребёнок, который хотел услышать свою сказку на ночь. Только днём. И сказочными такие истории совсем было не назвать. Но ему как раз и было интересней слушать настоящую чистую правду жизни, со всеми её кошмарами и грязными деталями в особенности. Слушал и трогал, завороженный изъянами кожи, которые не всякий найдёт привлекательным, но Джонсону явно нравились шрамы Фрэнка. Об этом говорили мягкие касания самыми кончиками пальцев. Они изучали и запоминали рельеф шрама, пока мозг в это же время запоминал каждое слово, сказанное об этой отметине.

— Но с того дня я усвоил один важный урок – мне нужно больше выносливости, больше скорости и ловкости. Стал себя тренировать. После того как ноги перестали превращаться в вату после пары минут бега, а я не выхаркивал лёгкие, я решил, что выносливости хватит на первое время. И поднял ставку – бег с препятствиями. — пальцы бегло тыкали в самые разные места на ногах, где можно было разглядеть совсем мелкие, едва заметные шрамы. — Это всё мелочи. То тут, то там, я очень много падал первое время, особенно когда дело касалось высоких оград. Один раз сломал ногу даже, такое себе удовольствие вышло. Когда достаточно осмелел, стал бегать уже от копов, намеренно их шугая. Но один раз всё чуточку вышло из-под контроля. Больно нервный тип попался. Я стащил пару купюр из кассы продуктового и кое-что по мелочи, за что схлопотал вот эту красоту.

Указательным пальцем Моррисон постучал по месту рядом с рваным крупным шрамом на щиколотке левой ноги, привлекая внимание мужчины к новой точке изучения. Рана наверняка была неприятной. Кожа зажила совсем неровно, образуя обрывистый рельефный узор.

— Кажется, я достал этих ребят знатно, и они знали меня уже в лицо, потому не постремались в подростка стрелять, хоть и было это для запугивания, но тот ублюдок всё равно меня задел по касательной. — парень поморщился , припоминая тот момент, свой шок, испуг до крупной тряски во всём теле и жгучую отвратительную боль, никогда прежде в него ещё не стреляли и уж тем более не попадали, хоть и едва задевая, лучше от этого не становилась ситуация. — Первый раз, когда меня впервые серьёзно задержали. Мне было четырнадцать, и я очень раздражал органы правопорядка. Легко отделался только из-за этого косяка офицера. Я удачливый ублюдок.

Самодовольная ухмылка появилась на лице Моррисона тут же, он правда считал себя удачливым в крайней степени. Много чего ему сходило с рук, он выходил сухим из воды там, где другой бы не вышел и вовсе. И это притом, что со своим диким характером он был как открытый огонь – одно неосторожное движение и этот огонь перекинется на всё, что есть рядом, сжигая, пожирая, стирая в пепел. Но всё равно удача была на его стороне, иначе не объяснить то, как этот негодник был не за решёткой или вообще закопанным на местном кладбище.

— Потом я с кражами подзавязал, переходя на мелкое хулиганство, после случая с пулей как-то перехотелось настолько рисковать задницей. Сказал бы я, но нет. Просто сменил одну опасность на другую. Вновь повысил ставку своей выносливости. Нашёл тусовку паркурщиков, безбашенные ребята. Так и перешёл на бег по крышам. Адреналин зашкаливает покруче, чем когда от копов бегаешь. Даже вооружённых и особо злых, — коротко усмехнулся, отвлекаясь на секундную задумчивость перед тем, как вновь продолжить. — Пару раз бывали не самые удачные моменты, если без своих бегал, по ночам, без страхующей руки помощи, так сказать, то мог бы не раз оказаться на земле и в лучшем случае с переломанным позвоночником. Но говорю же – я удачливый. Потому обходилось всё без серьёзного, но, когда в панике цеплялся за что попало – получал травмы.

Простая закономерность любого опасного увлечения. Рано или поздно даже самые осторожные получали травмы, что уж было говорить о Фрэнке, ходячий магнит для неприятностей, который чаще обходился мелкими ссадинами и ушибами, но случалось и такое вот. Он согнул правую руку в локте и приподнял, чтоб было видно длинный шрам, похожий на тот, который был на коленке.

— Это вот когда уже забрался, стукнулся неслабо и разбил локоть. Тут вот, — указал на плечо той же руки. — О какой-то сраный железный угол не вписался при разбеге, не столько было больно, сколько неприятно. На стёкла мне вообще везло больше всего. Три раза с ними имел дело во время пробежек. А сколько раз за всю жизнь, так не посчитаю никогда. Потому что не всё смогу вспомнить.

Один из самых пугающих крупных шрамов кривой разрывающейся линией проходил по левому боку рядом с животом. Дэнни завороженно тронул отметину, с нажимом ведя пальцами от нижнего края наверх. Стало жутко интересно, как можно было получить настолько глубокую рану, что со временем стала красивым длинным зазубренным шрамом. И при всём своём нетерпении Дэнни старался не нарушать обещание, смиренно ожидая ответа, затаив дыхание.

— Когда уже спускался, в переулке напоролся на большой кусок то ли от окна какого отколотый, то ли чего, не заметил в темноте и хорошенько так приложился. Ещё был случай, когда какой-то шизанутый погнал нас с ребятами с дома, где мы хотели перерыв сделать. Угрожал и начал… Кидаться тарелками, чёрт побери! Я запомнил это злое безумное лицо навсегда, поверь, и его крепкий замах, мне досталось разок, час потом ещё с плечом моим возились сами, не хотелось из-за такой мелочи напрягать доблестных работяг медицинской вахты, — кивает на левое плечо, склоняясь вперёд, чтоб было получше видно паутинку из нескольких маленьких шрамов. — Ну и третий был из тех случаев, когда я был на грани и приходилось хвататься за что попало. Хватанулся за выступающий железный мыс, а там по какой-то грёбано неведомой никому причине торчали воткнутые в него разбитые крупные осколки. Ладони пришлось несладко, зато я не упал. Надо было тогда, правда, срочно спуститься и вот тогда уж идти зашиваться у профи, самому себе б я такое не доверил. Да, в травмпункте меня знали лучше, чем в участке даже. Но после того случая и сам научился накладывать швы, пустяки.

Фрэнк пожал плечами и протянул правую руку раскрытой ладонью вверх. Этот шрам Джонсон уже видел и не раз. И не только видел, но и чувствовал. Когда в порыве страсти их руки сцеплялись в крепкий замок. Или когда ладони неспеша изучали его тело. Он всегда удивительно чётко чувствовал этот грубый рубец, но никогда прежде не слышал его историю. Теперь всё становилось куда интересней с новой информацией. И почему он раньше не настоял на рассказе? Наверное, просто потому что не знал, насколько значимым был каждый шрам и что их так много. Зато становилось предельно ясно, почему Фрэнк не особо любил избавляться от своей одежды, причём состоящей из нескольких слоёв. И почему не давал в ответ касаться себя и изучать. Возмущало не столько его упрямое молчание, сколько то, что он словно и вовсе не доверял Дэнни такие вещи. Шутки шутками, а самолюбие Джонсона реально было задето.

Пока Дэнни водил пальцами по шраму на ладони, придерживая чужую руку своей, задумчиво разглядывая, как натягивается кожа вокруг рубца, Моррисон пытался припомнить остальное из своего списка хорошего. Да, эти ситуации он считал чем-то «хорошим». Ностальгические приятные воспоминания из прошлого о его безбашенных деньках. Для него они были приятными, несмотря на то, как много опасной чертовщины несли в себе эти воспоминания.

— Что ещё из более весёлого… Разумеется! Больше неоправданных рисков я любил драться. Дай повод, и я тут же в бой. Да и без повода можно, — ещё одна намекающая нехорошая усмешка тронула тонкие губы парня, это было так, кулаки у вспыльчивого юноши чесались часто и не вовремя, что было основной причиной половины его проблем, в которые он не переставал влезать из раза в раз, а теперь ещё и иногда втягивал в них Дэнни. — Этот ты уже трогал сегодня. Моя самая серьёзная драка. Потому что я привык биться голыми руками и своей безмерной злостью, чего жду и от других. Но не все такие же честные или вроде того. В лет шестнадцать, почти семнадцать, гонял по тусовкам, пробирался в клубы, наживал проблемы, как обычно, если говорить короче. Там искать любителей подраться было проще простого, когда все угашенные и весёлые, только дай повод, хоть самый малюсенький и начнётся самое интересное. Я нарывался, не спорю, но не на чувака, который в рукопашке решил использовать нож. Грязный злобный приёмчик. Я б его вырубил, здоровяк был слишком пьян, чтоб победить, но у него был при себе неоспоримый аргумент.

Шрам, о котором шла речь, был тем самым широким, идущим по дуге, что был под рёбрами. Да, Дэнни уже успел изучить его на ощупь, но он был бы дураком, не воспользуйся ещё одним шансом потрогать это особенно манящее место. Тем более это рубец ему нравился почему-то больше всех. Наверное, из-за предмета, который его оставлял. Была у Джонсона нездоровая тяга к ножам и всему, что с ними связано. Но эту причуду он делил напополам с Фрэнком, ещё одна их общая дурость.

— Так что вместо того, чтоб спокойно навалять ему, вырубить и уйти дальше в разгул, праздновать мою очередную победу, я оказался в неотложке. Долго потом отходил, врачи всё причитали, что я выжил только благодаря какому-то невиданному чуду. Это моя самая крупная и близкая к смерти отметина. Я старался больше не попадать под нож незнакомцев, обходясь максимум подручными средствами, вроде бутылок. Ими доставалось не раз, но не так уж и сильно, — пытаясь вспомнить хоть некоторые из пьяных драк или что-то вроде того, Фрэнк то и дело указывал на почти невидные отметки, мелкие совсем, разбросанные больше по рукам, но были ещё под ключицей и рядом с шеей. — Два памятных осталось, другие мелкие совсем то тут, то там, видишь. А вот это уже один из серьёзных.

Наклонившись снова ближе к Джонсону и склонив голову набок, парень продемонстрировал два рубца разной длины на шее слева, прямо в сантиметре от контура татуировки. Конечно, эту деталь Дэнни видел тоже, замечал, запоминал, но внимание не акцентировал. Всё это время он будто выжидал нужного момента, но на самом деле он терпеливо выжидал тот самый день, когда Фрэнк наконец сподобиться ему поведать историю по своей воле. Кто ж мог подумать, что у этого безбашенного человека без комплексов они всё же могут иметься. Достаточно глупые пустые волнения, как считал сам Дэнни.

— Попался в толпе под горячую руку. А это из-за пьяной драки, в которой мы что-то там не поделили с одной из прошлых моих банд, которые образовывались вокруг меня сами собой и так же рассыпались в итоге, — Фрэнк с улыбкой ведёт пальцем вдоль кривого шрама, проходящего через переносицу, будто и сам ощупывает его, вспоминает тактильно и позволяет повторить этот жест Джонсону, который задерживает касание дольше, а после невесомо касается губами шрама, заставляя парня забавно фыркнуть. — Из двух шрамов на лице этот мне хотя бы нравится. А второй…

Большой палец задумчиво мазнул несколько раз по шраму на губе. Нечто незримое сменилось во взгляде Моррисона в этот же момент. С этой раны начиналась его тёмная сторона истории, именно та, которую он предпочитал прятать поглубже, делая вид, что всё в порядке и его это не беспокоит, прошлое и должно оставаться в прошлом. Но иногда оно всплывало неприятным осадком в душе.

— Один из тех, которые не относятся к приятной части моей жизни, — вздыхает обречённо, делая паузу для того, чтоб Дэнни провёл свой ритуал ощущений, поверхностно трогая шрам, а после, как и с прошлым целует одним коротким касанием повреждённую кожу, словно вбирая этим некогда происходящую боль, не столько физическую, сколько душевую. — Ты в курсе, я говорил, что менял приёмные семьи постоянно. И не все из них были «никакими» или даже редко «хорошими». Не самых лучших хватало тоже. Губу мне рассёк осколком стакана один из приёмных «отцов». Пьянь та ещё, но на людях хорошо умел строить вид лучшего отца семейства. А за закрытыми дверьми напивался до чёртиков и срывался на жену, оправдывая свою злость тем, что она не могла ему родить ребёнка. А на меня за то, что я «самый худший из всех осиротевших отсталых зверушек, которые бывали у нас».

Обычно Моррисон не говорил и не любил говорить о таких вещах. Его травмы всегда оставались за бортом даже для него самого. Но сейчас он чувствовал, что готов и хотел поделиться и этим тоже. Потому что не бывало ничего идеально хорошего или хотя бы нейтрально нормального. У жизни всегда была своя отвратительная сторона, которую многие не зря пытались забыть и сторонились как огня.

— Не алкаш, но тиран был в другой семье. Просто чокнутый какой-то бывший вояка или вроде того. Что не нравилось – огревал ремнём, а если был в ярости, то бывало приходилось служить пепельницей, — невольно хмурится, потому что воспоминания так и маячат перед глазами, не давая расстаться со своими кошмарами. — Не самые приятные моменты, да уж. Не все оставляли следы, но многие поднимали руку, так уж вышло, что мой сложный характер их не устраивал.

Фрэнк даёт время рассмотреть на руках каждый круглый след от ожога. Один прямо посреди предплечья на левой руке, один у запястья на той же, ещё один у сгиба локтя на правой. И это только те, что остались с ним навсегда. Многие зажили в итоге, слишком уж поверхностные были, будто бы случайные, чтоб без лишних подозрений.

— И есть ещё… Последние шрамы. Самые крупные остатки прошлой жизни в не самых приятных семьях.

Сомнения на обманчиво спокойном лице видны невооружённым глазом. Фрэнк думает, решается, поджимая губы. Не может вот так вот сразу показать. Но всё равно медленно разворачивается спиной к Джонсону, демонстрируя россыпь самых разных шрамов. Мелкие и более крупные. Различной степени рельефности и видимости. Их было удивительно много, хоть и видно, что некоторые из них уже стали рассасываться, не все, но хоть что-то.

— Фанатики стандартные такие. Долго и нудно пытались сделать из меня такого же. «Бог всё видит», «Бог покарает», «Тебе нужно покаяться, грешное дитя», и вся такая ересь, как по шаблону. Заставляли учить и читать молитвы, да песнопения, призывая перестать вести себя неразумно и дико. Пытались сломить и переделать под себя. Но я не из тех, кто хотел сдаваться. Даже если знал, что в такие моменты после слов и уговоров в ход идёт насилие. Эти не были исключением, — голос на момент дрогнул, как и всё тело Фрэнка, когда он почувствовал чужие касания, это всё ещё было его самой уязвимой зоной. — Я бы и не пересчитал сколько раза в руках матери и по совместительству главы семейства была плеть. Как и то количество раз, когда я отключался. Ну это после особо тяжких проступков. Старые раны не успевали затягиваться, когда к ним новые присоединялись, пока я не сбежал оттуда. Так что не удивительно, что столько осталось.

Дэнни не переставал водить кончиками пальцев по каждому из шрамов, пока Моррисон говорил. С каждым новым касанием Фрэнк привыкал и расслаблялся, переставая вздрагивать, мозг принимал факт того, что больше ему ничего не угрожает, но рефлексы работали на автомате, как им и было положено. Когда же спины коснулись сухие, но приятные губы, вызывая каждым поцелуем уже другие волны мурашек, Фрэнк и вовсе окончательно расслабился, и успокоился.

— Ненавижу их сильней всего. И до сих пор думаю, что надо бы набить что-нибудь на всю спину. А то только вон под лопаткой мелочь есть, но это не то совсем, — хмыкает Моррисон, с концами справляясь со своим прошлым.

Развернувшись обратно лицом к Дэнни, он внимательно заглядывает в его задумчивое лицо. Разумеется, чтоб обработать всю информацию нужно было время, столько всего и сразу. Но он сам захотел этого.

— У тебя долгая занятная история, разве нет? И это ты от меня прятал? — наконец с возмущением выдал Дэнни, его явно не отпускал этот вопрос. — Интересная история от человека, который особенно интересен мне – на вес золота. А ты слишком много думаешь, мне кажется.

Удивительно как легко мог взять под свой контроль чужие страхи этот мужчина. Обычно, правда, он брал их в виде инструмента управления людьми, но Фрэнку он скорей помогал, показывая, что его такие вещи не волнуют в отрицательном ключе.

— И если уж ты наконец выговорился, можно мне надеяться на то, что ты теперь почаще будешь меня в таком виде встречать? — не сдержал кокетливого намёка Дэнни, играя бровями.

— Иди ты, — в ответ Моррисон недовольно фыркнул, закатив глаза. — Я подумаю. Очень хорошенько подумаю.

— Подумай-подумай. Ради меня и моего разбитого сердца, помнишь про него? — притворно вздохнул Дэнни, не давая Фрэнку разойтись возмущением, прерывая его долгим приятным поцелуем.

И как бы ни шипел агрессивно и не отказывался от затеи Фрэнк, конечно же, он больше не будет задумываться о том, насколько скрыты его шрамы и как уродливы они.


End file.
